In The Years Imja Was Gone
by nanu107
Summary: "The High Doctor, where is she?" Choi Young blinked and took in a deep breath. "Did you expect her to remain, really?" And so the wait, no matter how long, begins...
1. Chapter 1

**In The Years Imja Was Gone  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Peace

The general returned empty handed.

He was wet, eyes cast down and ears closed off to the world. His men followed as he passed by, because after all they were very worried about him. It's been seven days since he left, determined to return with the High Doctor, and now this ghostly apparition was all that replaced that person. The vice general was the first to join Choi Young's side, quiet and willing to listen, while the others, even Dae Man followed behind.

"His Majesty?"

"We have secured him and the Queen, Lady Choi is handling such matters."

"Are all the groups in alert?"

"Yes, General. The King wishes to see you as soon as possible."

The General halted and turned. "All of you back to guard! Now!" He barked and watched the men, except Dae Man and Deok Man disperse. Then turned to the Vice General. "Dol Bek?"

"We dressed him in his finest armor and send him off." Choi Young turned, swallowing hard and nodding.

"Pass this order to the WooDalChi, all must hear; their General Choi Young demands that none of them ever lift a weapon to defend their general unless ordered. Whoever disobeys will be severely punished by me."

"Very well, General. Though I don't think they will obey I will pass down the orders." And patting the man's shoulder the General handed his sword to Dae Man.

"I will change my clothes and go greet the King. You two escort me."

"General?" Asked the Vice general, worried.

"Yes?"

"The High Doctor, where is she?"

Choi Young blinked and took in a deep breath. "Did you expect her to remain, really?"

.  
.

He took a bath, changed to his lined blue and gray robes and calmly walked through the camp, looking around. He was aware of the morning sun, the windy hour and above that of the clouds gathering around the castle, announcing later rain. Hands behind his back he passed by the guards, his escorts following suit, and quietly walked towards the King's office. It was still quite early and he was aware the Queen would not allow her king to leave yet, but walking soothed his heart the most at the moment. It kept his mind going through schedules and meeting, not halting what made his memory twist and turn inside him. He opened the door to the office and to his surprise there was the King, sitting and reading some parchments in wonder. Their eyes met and Choi Young bowed quickly. "Majesty, forgive my boldness I didn't believe you would be here."

The King simply smiled. "I told you that decorum was not necessary between us. Now come in and answer some questions to your King, please."

With a sigh Choi Young obeyed and while the King stood to walk to the table they always discussed things the warrior waited. "I understand the High Doctor did not return with you." Choi Young sat, hands for some reason sweaty and shaking slightly. "And neither did the Prince of the Court."

"The Prince of the Court I found, frozen to death before the rocks were the gate to Heavens open."

The King, understanding avoided his General's gaze, looking forward. "The High Doctor, was her poison not...?"

The General smiled. "She managed to save her life through risking it, again. She used a similar poison, and counterattacked the effects. It was the last suggestion of the late Dr. Jang Bin."

"General."

"Yes, Majesty?"

"Your heart...?"

"I'm at peace, Majesty."

"How so? When that person..."

"Majesty; the items the High Doctor required to find all clues to her current situation were left to her by Hwata; the doctor known for his knowledge and skills."

"I was able to deduce as much."

"The High Doctor is Hwata, Majesty." The words confused the King. "At some point that person was supposed to travel again, leave this wonderful clues to herself, and then return. Hence she had to leave, but in my heart I know she is to return; so Majesty I must ask you to allow me to remain in this position till that moment comes."

"Was there ever a doubt that you would continue to hold your title?"

"Thank you, Majesty."

They both took a deep breath and the King stood. "Shall we have breakfast together?"

"You are too kind, sir."

"You need to gather your strength, should I ask Lady Choi for some Tarak porridge?"

That did not sound bad at all.

.  
.

His hand tremors didn't occur anymore; he'd tested training with the new recruits, then calling several Suribang to help him, but his hand was as steel. To the joy of his subordinates he resumed carrying his sword everywhere. Yet the matter at hand made his entire body tremble. Never had he thought about such thing happening to him and now that it had dread was cushioning itself within his mind. After this the King would surely have him escort ladies around the gardens… The thought alone made his body shake with the terror of been forced to take a concubine.

The King had sent him the furniture for an office.

The desk was large, comfortable to his height; the wood had been worked on recently, as if the King had been planning this for a while. The chair tall and cushioned, adorned with the same dragon his armor had. Choi Young sat on it, staring at all new items and suddenly panicking; why was he here? Standing up he turned to look at the furniture in shock when the door opened and his aunt walked in, making his hand lift in surprise.

"You scared me!"

"What are you doing?"

"The King game me this to create an office within the WooDalChi camp, I came to pick them up." The woman gave a nod and sat across from the desk touching the surface. "What is it?"

"The Queen is wondering if you are alright." Choi Young gave a nod and sat down again, smiling. "The King is trying to assure her you are, but she doesn't quite believe it. Neither do I." Choi Yong lowered his eyes; at some point the night before, as he rested over the unknown bed he requested avoiding the one smelling of Eun Soo, he knew this sort of talks would emerge with a lot of people... But not this soon after the King spoke to him.

"I assure you aunt I am quite alright."

"As expected your heart does not cringe because of a woman."

"No it doesn't. It aches." That got her to look up in surprise; that woman, the High Doctor, has pierced my soul deeper than expected. She has deposited something in me which gives me peace." He turned to her with a quiet smile. "Faith, and trust."

"If she is the Hwata, could Jojo find some way of seducing her into staying?"

"No, she will come back."

"When?"

"I don't know. Probably when she is ready."

The woman watched her nephew; the boy had grown to be a man yet his eyes always spoke volumes of his heart. Through the pain of his old lost fiancée his eyes had spoken and cried to the heavens for retribution, for someone to throw a sword at his heart and finally release his anger and pain. He had wanted so badly to die then… only when the High Doctor arrived did he start to live again. The King had been right; she had not seen her own nephew's heart; it took his actions, the simple joining of lips to deliver the broken down aspirin to the doctor's mouth… How was it she'd been so blind?

"Punk," She said softly, making him look up. Lady Choi had never been a tender woman; usually surrounded by tough guards, having to protect the royal line and with nothing but a father and brothers she had been breed to be cold and calculating. But she stood; her hands resting over Young's shoulder and with her body shielded him from the rest of the world. This, as she had known for so long, was as far as motherly love would move her to this young generation.

The general was no doubt surprised; and his shoulders shook for a second, before his hand lifted, that large hand that had been small once, enough to had been wrapped by her hand, and took hold of her coat. The way his fist tightened and his body trembled was reminiscing of that day his father had died, and without a mother or siblings, Lady Choi became his only source of consolation.

"Then we will have faith, and trust in her safe return." Was all she could say, as he leaned onto her and gritting his teeth, released some of that frustration.

.  
.

The first year was like that; people staring at his direction in a pitiful way, people he knew and who cared about him, asking about the doctor's whereabouts and the constant painful wait. He amazed everyone by showing calm strength, overseeing the training of the new WooDalChi, the creation of that unit the King so much wanted, and making sure his closest officers were groomed to be leaders. There were many battles, but thanks to quick thinking, strategizing and the honorable fighting the lands was slowly claimed for Goryeo.

At the end of that year he decided to take those who deserved the trip to a small holiday; nothing fancy mind you, simply a training exercise and some rest in the wilderness. Only that their training was scarce and the WooDalChi usually fooling around the villages, not in a negative way, but fooling around none the less. After the full moon he sat under the tree, not moving from its shade, while cold and rain fell. The sun would come up, and go down; four days would go like that. Waiting, knowing that at some point she would have to cross this path in her return… and their walk would be resumed. Her hand would like around his and with a smile they would both return to that life that awaited them.

It wasn't until before the fourth sunset that he realized he, General Choi Young of the WooDalChi and Goryeo, had become a hopeless romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Years Imja Was Gone  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Dinner

Never behind his desk for longer than ten minutes, Choi Young sighed and continued to rest his head against his left hand. He wore comfortable every day clothes, having returned from the small holiday only the day before (very late at night) and wondered why he had to go through this. He'd told Imja he would be fine, that he would eat well and sleep well, but those were the last things he wanted to do when feeling like this. His hope was waning; his love hurting so back it stabbed his heart…

What were his last words to Eun Soo?

Had she even been real to begin with?

Outside he could hear the rustle of movement created by those three fools looking into the room, and sighing simply raised his head, eyes staring at the other direction they were. "I know you are there and if you don't enter and excuse yourself I will punish you."

The quick rustle, motion, murmuring and finally shouts of pain were heard and it made him frown and in amusement wait. The door opened and Dae Man entered, followed by the vice general and Deok Man.

"Vice General you…" And Choi Young turned away. "What were you three doing?"

"Sir, we…"

"We wanted to ask if you were alright, sir. But we turned out to be too scared of you." The general attempted to get up, but the three of them cowered towards the door, making him smile, and sit down. "Sorry." They voiced quickly, looking down. The general sighed again, and leaned his head away from them.

"Anything else to report?"

"No sir, all guards and units are running well."

"Dismissed."

"But sir…"

"Dismissed I said!" And Choi Young leaned against his left hand again, pondering away the reality of the High Doctor's existence. As the men left, Choong-sik remained, eyes casted down. "Anything else to say, Vice General?"

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How can you stand it?" Asked the man, surprised. Choi Young's eyes turned to him, lazily studying him.

"I don't suffer much behind the desk, the chair is comfortable."

"I meant the wait. Are you even sure she is returning?" That question on itself proved she'd been real. Choi Young straightened, hand lifting to invite the man to sit down; the man did so quickly, and the general set his arms over the desk. Then leaned forward, as if this conversation were to be secret.

"What else can I do Vice General? Do you know perhaps some secret way of finding her through the waves of time?"

"No, sir, I don't."

"Neither do I. For all I know this could be the craziest thing to ever happen to anyone at any time; but I know that all things will be well, if I wait patiently." The Vice General said nothing for a moment, while some papers were pulled out of drawers, ink and thin brushes placed over the fine wood; Choong-sik wondered if the general would ever need something for this office they had been forced to construct, or if a window would benefit him more.

"But can your heart take it?"

"It has for a year, and a General's heart is never of much consequence, It's his sharp mind and fighting what really matters to any kingdom."

"But sir…"

"If you are to make me ponder in these sort of subjects, don't, I have much work to do and little time to do it. Remember we must leave for battle bgfore the month's end." His words were sharp, blunt even, making the vice general stand, albeit slowly.

"I am aware, sir…"

"Dismissed, Vice General." And then silence fell between them, while the two men pondered away in their own worries. Choong-sik walked to the door but before leaving turned.

"Sir," that got the man behind to finally lift his eyes. "I also want her to come back. She is a very special person to all of us." The general nodded, and without words, agreed.

.  
.

"But why must I learn this…?" Stuttered Dae Man, as his hand ("_Already covered in ink, Dae Man, really_?") moved shakily over the paper. The General had set him into class; Chinese character, manners, speech, anything that would get the boy to grow into a proper man and probably just to get him off Choi Young's back.

"Because it's an order." Said Lady Choi, who supervised the classes carefully, aware that even in the short time they were making great progress. The boy didn't stutter as much, learned quick and was respectful. The Queen wondered if they would be able to marry him some day, and the thought only made the Lady laugh. "Careful, if the stroke is wrong it would mean something completely different… Didn't I tell you to be careful!?" And a slap was delivered to the back of the boy's head.

"I… I'm sorry!"

The door opened revealing the general, and the situation was studied. Choi Young neared the table where the boy worked and Dae Man lifted his head, smiled at the general and continued his work.

"How is he doing?"

"Although he is stupid, we are making slow progress." Answered Lady Choi, making the tall general frown and then turn and walk away.

"And they ask me where I got it from…" He murmured to no one in particular, closing the door again. Lady Choi turned back to Dae Man.

"Is he still shutting himself in the office?"

"Sometimes, he doesn't go near his room anymore, he likes to sleep with the men in the barracks."

"That's odd."

"He said something about his bed smelling too sweet right now." And understanding what the words meant Lady Choi shook her head.

"That fool…"

"So we set a room in the barracks, next to mine, for him."

"He's sleeping on the boards over the barracks?" She asked annoyed, but then gave it a thought and shook her head. "Doesn't surprise me." That punk could sleep wherever he pleased, moving or not, and have a good night's sleep. He could sleep in mud and not mind. "And during the sieges and battles?"

"He doesn't sleep much during those times, nor does he eat. But I keep him hydrated and bring him snacks."

"Good boy." The interrogation's start had been subtle, and although there was nothing she could not find about, Lady Choi had been quite adamant on keeping up to date in Choi Young's constant dealings. From battle to barracks the man was constantly monitored by her people, and his every step was recorded in her record of him. The lengths she went for that punk.

Beside if the Queen asked she would have something to give her.

"Does he speak anything, about her?"

"No, never."

And the boy lifted his eyes, finding the woman staring at his writings, and frowning.

"I told you to watch the stroke didn't I?"

Tired the boy simply slammed his forehead against the paper, not aware that the ink had not dried and it covered his face now.

.  
.

The general joined them for lunch, what was on its own odd, and sat across the Vice General, beside Deok Man, who offered the general his untouched side dishes. Dae Man gave Choi Young his untouched bowl of rice and then moved to get another set, while the men tense ate.

"I wonder; should we go hunting?" He asked the Vice General, looking at the servings before them. Rice, veggies, noodles… "Is there no meat around here?"

"The supplies are two days late, and according to the information I got it's because the carts are broken." The General took a bite of the rice, and mixed in a bit of the veggies, tasting for its seasoning. Pleased he added more, looking down at his meal without minding the surprised soldiers who rarely got to see him eat.

"I want roasted meat," It was the first time in over a year they had heard him talk about wanting something to eat, and Deok Man nodded at the Vice General, listening to the man. "And the pealed nuts I ate at the Suribang restaurant." He tried another bite of the bowl and added more onions, frowning slightly. "Isn't there any meat?"

"I guess we are going hunting." Said the Vice General, smiling, making the men around him gather. "I'll divide the men and have them hunt for the week." Choi Young nodded, and continued to eat, while the men stood in a hurry to be selected for the hunting party. "Will you wait here for the bounty?"

"I'll be at my office." Answered Choi Young, not noticing his three usual companion's stare, and continuing his meatless meal while waving at them goodbye. And sure enough five hours later he was at his office, one leg over the desk and chair leaned back to let him sleep peacefully, mouth slightly open and head thrown back.

"General! The Roasted Meat is ready!" Called someone from outside, making the man lift his head quickly and snort a snore, clearing his throath and listening ot the sound of soft laughter and music. The smell of grilled meat made his stomach rumble, thing that hadn't happen in a while, and he stirred, fixing up and getting up without furniture or body falling to the ground. He stood and opened the door; to find a small dark haired woman in red and white standing outside his door, apparently about to knock on the thick wood. She wasn't anyone he could remember, and frowning at her turned his head slightly to the left.

"Yes?"

"Are you Choi Young, General of the WooDalChi?" She asked, desperate, eyes pleading with his.

"Who is asking?"

"My name is Park Shin Yue, I am here so you can end my agony." She said, taking hold of his hand, making his eyes widen.

Five minute later the general walked out of his office, quickly, the woman following and making the celebrating WooDalChi turn in surprise to watch the scene. "I'm sorry but I can do nothing for you."

"But I was told you hold total control over all things WooDalChi, please. Please!" She begged, making the men watch in amazement, as their general neared the table covered with side dishes and with a bowl gathered some of the items; Dae Man delivered a big plate of roasted beef and place dit next to the General. The woman continued her insisting speech, while the General ignored her completely. "You hold the power to help me, why won't you do so?"

"I am a general, a fighter, I don't…" He sighed, and took a bite of the meat.

"I only want to marry your Vice General!" Half the table, including the General started to cough; surprised to the point of choking on their meal.

"What's with this girl!"

"Is she nuts?"

"Where's the Vice General!?" Barked Choi Young, angrily, turning to Dae Man and the others, making them shake their heads.

"He won't come here if I'm around!" Said the woman, falling to her knees and crying.

"Listen, lady; this are the camping grounds of the WooDalChi not the house of a matchmaker, you should be leaving."

"Then accept me as WooDalChi!" She begged, as from the back the Vice General finally made his appearance; eyes widening when they settled over the lady. The general made the other's fall silent and sat back down, his eyes looking at the Vice General as he leaned, placing a large palm over the woman's shoulder.

"Only one woman has been allowed to be WooDalChi, and it was because of extreme measure. I cannot help you, but I am sure that if you show your true heart to the Vice General he will understand it." The woman listened ot him quiet, sniffling once he was done; Choi Young turned, and smiled at the Vice General, making her turn. The General asked for more meat, and rice and side dishes, while the woman stood and hurried to plea with the man. It took a while but they were walking together and quietly down the path that lead the direction she had come from. "Dae Man bring something to drink; I think we are celebrating an engagement before the night is out.

.  
.

A month later they were holding a wedding celebration, while the WooDalChi were merry and dancing about the place with the joy of their Vice General now a married man; Choi Young sat at the head of the far table, lost in his own thoughts. There was a small cup filled with the celebratory wine, the music the talk and laughter, and the exquisite plates of food…

His eyes lifted and from across the room Lady Choi found him, her lips could not lift in a smile so they just pressed together, and she gave a quiet nod. Choi Young blinked, tears gracing his eyes, but unwilling to ruin the festivities, simply stood and walked quietly out the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Years Imja Was Gone  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Fever

If there was something more disappointing that returning empty handed for the third year in a road, it was to return injured, wet, cold, _**and**_ empty handed. It was a disgrace for humanity, really.

Shedding his armor and the first layer of garments he sat inside the small office, while the rain continued to fall loudly outside; thunder and lightning were hitting the ground far away announcing the thunder storm over their heads would go through the night. He found his injury, and groaned slightly. It wasn't as deep as he first thought, and he wouldn't require much assistant, except the need for bandages and Dae Man had already gone fetch them. This year, the wait by the tree had been slow and painful; he'd gone alone, only to discover a nest of rats and forced to flush it out on his own… The army would have to patrol the cities more closely, and in larger numbers to avoid such things from happening. At least those three fools always followed his steps, and were able to help him at the very end; bringing reinforcements and his armor.

The battle had been long, the rain hard and when he finally sat down to wait nothing happened. No Eun Soo and no sun.

The sad story of his current life.

Dae Man returned and quickly handed him some wet cloths to wash the injury, and waited as the General did so. Then some disinfectant was applied, which would be called Jang Bin's brand by the High Doctor, and finally the boy stitched the injury carefully, not surprised by the General's stoic face as he did so.

"Who taught you this?"

"I watched the High Doctor operate in you; I learned." No wonder the movements were so soft, making the general frown. "I thought it would be useful, and it had." His left side, exactly across the already scarred skin of his ribs, were thankful that the stitching was done. "You should lay down sir. You lost a lot of blood."

"I'm fine." He whispered, leaning his head back. "You can go."

"But…"

"I just need rest and here will do." And he waved his hand at the boy, knowing his words were a lie but requiring the silence.

.  
.

Lady Choi walked to the barracks, worried, and pulled at the first guard she could find.

"Where is the commanding General?"

"We are searching for him Madam." And with a bow the man left. Frowning slightly the woman hurried deeper into the camp and found Deok Man standing, hand over his head and looking from side to side.

"You!" She called loudly, making him turn; his face was stricken with worry and fear, and upon setting eyes on her the young soldier sighed. "What happened?"

"WE returned this morning, we were all wet and some were injured, among them the general." He informed quickly, as they walked to the barracks Choi Young had been sleeping for the last two years. "Dae Man helped the General with his injury and told us he was at his office last he saw him, but when we went to check if he'd eaten something he was gone."

The woman opened the door to said office, and indeed she found the place empty. The armor and clothes were the only indicator the general had been there. The Vice General approached her, gave a tight bow and lifted. "Madam, we confirmed no one saw him leave the office, but given the fact that most of us were getting a shower after three weeks of service…"

"Someone should always be with him! I've told you this before!" What if he went and did something stupid, like that time? Scoffing she turned and started to walk towards the stairs, opening the door and finding several more guards, some on their cots (asleep) and others searching about. The man was not there. "Tell the maidens to search the gardens and pagodas, he likes a particular one there."

"Yes madam."

"Punk where are you?" She asked softly, as outside the rain became even thicker and lighting hit the grounds somewhere. "Find me Dae Man!"

"Yes!"

The gardens were searched through and through; the medical office and even the King's quarters. Curious about the movement of the guards around the palace the King left his quarters and walked to the hallways that lead to the gardens, but Do Chi wouldn't let him walk towards the gardens because of the rain, using the excuse that he could get sick. Soon as they continued to walk the outside hallways they found Lady Choi, who gave a bow.

"What is going on?" He asked quickly, "Why so many WooDalChi running around?"

"Majesty, it's nothing to worry about." She started, but the way the Vice General tensed and pursed his lips, turning to the woman, made the King frown.

"Tell me what's wrong at this instant." He whispered to the woman, making her huff silently.

"The WooDalChi General is missing."

"What? And only now you tell me!" The silence that followed was deafening, Lady Choi didn't dare look up. "Have you searched everywhere? The barracks and gardens, what about the medical office?"

"We have Majesty. We are worried for we can't find the General nor his shadow sir." The last time something like this had happened at least the High Doctor could be fetched and sent tos top the punk from doing something stupid; but now… Had it been because she was not found? In desperation…

"Have you searched his room?"

"He has not been using his room since…" Said the Vice General, but stopped, and hurried away.

.  
.

The door burst open, making Dae Man turn and look at the Vice General entering. He dropped the cloth he was holding and hurried to the man, begging him in silent gestures to be quiet. The Vice General looked down at the bed, where the general laid curled and covered, and turned to Dae Man; slapping the back of the boy's head.

"Have you any idea how worried we've been?"

"He… he didn't want me to call for anyone. He just wanted to rest." Sputtered the boy, making the Vice General turn away. Lady Choi entered the room, and upon setting eyes on her nephew seemed to lose the weight of desperation, but not of worry. "I've been keeping him hydrated, like the High Doctor teach us. He has a very high fever."

"Go find Deo Gi and have her bring a fever reducer."

"Yes." And the boy, receiving a second more painful slap to the back of his head, followed the order. Lady Choi brought a small stool, and sat next to the man, taking the cloth and wetting his lips.

"Young-ah? Young-ah, can you hear me?"

His eyes were closed, and turning slightly she could see his lips trembling, pale. "Imja? Imja?" The words made the woman look up at the Vice General, who was as astonished as she was. The man turned away, probably conflicted as she felt, but not as strong.

"Shh, Young-ah, shh… She'll be back. Now drink some of this water."

"Aunt, don't… tell her… don't tell her about this…. Don't worry Imja…"

"I won't, punk, now drink this."

.  
.

When the Queen heard all of this from Lady Choi she turned away. Her delicate hand lifted, and covered her trembling lips, her eyes closed as a stray tear fell down her cheek and was quickly cleaned.

"How can a love last this long? Without measure or hope?"

"Even if he ran out of hope he's holding tight onto faith."

"Is there something I can do? Probably a meal or… or…" The Queen had such a big heart, full of love and care for those around her; especially those who had touched her life in every special way. Choi Young had not only brought a woman doctor to save her, he'd also brought her from captivity, soothed away her fears and obeyed her every command even when it meant going against himself. And besides she owed taking care of the General for the High Doctor.

"The Suribang has already sent a pig bot of rice soup, and there is enough medicine to last him a lifetime thanks to Deo Gi."

"I would like to do something for him." She said, cleaning the stray tears. She looked around, her eyes setting on a large pot outside. "Flowers!"

"I'm sorry?"

.  
.

Delicious rice soup was delivered to his lips and lazily he ate; when his pledged aunt had said this was the best soup in all of Goryeo she'd meant it. Hungry as he was, this the third plate, he had to agree. Lady Choi had helped Choi Young to a sitting position, the injury had been checked and with his fever down there was very little to do but feed him and wait till his strength returned. He'd laughed when he heard the wild goose chase that had issued when he'd vanished; wondering why it had happened.

"You fool, with all that's happening and you still want to…" She halted his feeding, and watched him smiled. His lips were yet to regain color, as was his face, and he could only smile and nod. "Ate some more." She said, softly, offering the spoon. "Tomorrow morning I'll make you some milk porridge, just like you like it."

"Thank you aunt." He whispered, and opened his mouth to take the food. "I wanted to be near her." He said suddenly, looking at her. "I know I can't so I came to the place she last was, and it felt like she was here, taking care of me."

"That was Dae Man and myself."

"Yes, doing things she teach you to do; keep me warm, hydrated and find the fever reducer when the fever doesn't break." He lowered his eyes and swallowed hard. "She was here too aunt." She watched him in surprise, as if realization sank for both of them. He laughed, dryly, and hid away his eyes with the back of his forearm. "What is wrong with me?" He said leaning back; he'd been pushed to the limit and this was it. His pain was raw and although he was the general, this woman right here was the only consolation he had. "I see her everywhere, I see her in my dreams and nightmares, in the middle of the street and strolling in the night, I can smell and almost touch her but she's a mirage, and I am the man dying of thirst in the middle of the desert." He turned to the large pot set right under his window, a small token of the Queen's love, filled to the bring with yellow mums. "Even in those flowers I see her."

Lady Choi could say nothing. This was a devastated man in love.

"Aigoo," She produced as a tear slid down both their cheeks. "What am I supposed to do with you now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Years Imja Was Gone  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Food

It never failed to surprise Young; while one of his men was the most serious dependable person while the other was a complete and hapless moron.

The WooDalChi leaders had come to enjoy their time in the General's office and by now it was sort of a small go-to place when they were in trouble. Not that they usually found the general there, but at least one of them would be keeping guard there; as if waiting for such instances to occur and serve as a listening ear.

Such was the case.

Deok Man walked into the room; looking very bad, while Choi Young sat there, reading some orders from the King; the maps were outspread before him signaling all the conquered ground and the plans for expansion. The Vice General had left, not two minutes earlier, to get them something to drink (so the General could drink some meds Deo Gi had sent), and was expected to return. Dae Man was in his manners lessons, with Lady Choi, and because of his injury Choi Young was delegated the task of opening and reading the letters the King was sending.

The General had to do something to keep from thinking too much. But thinking was outside the box right now, literally, as the General stared at the man before him.

"How did you manage this, Deok Man? I'm utterly curious."

"I'm not sure myself, sir."

The door opened and the Vice General entered… freezing upon the sigh before his eyes. Choi Young called him forward, making the man round Deok Man and settle the water pot over the desk, been scolded by the General. The desk was still brand new and the water could damage it.

"What is this?"

"I'm trying to figure it out myself, Choong-sik, sit down." And the Vice General sat. "So this happened while you were asleep?"

"Yes."

"You took one hell of a sleeping aid."

"I just can't fathom how they put him inside, and then turned him over without waking him up."

"Must have been Suribang sir."

"I have no doubt of it."

"Could you please help me out?"

"Why?"

"It itches."

"I would be surprise if it didn't."

"Sir… please. Get me out."

"First we must take you to the King, he's not having a good day and would need a laugh."

"That means parading me all the way to the other side of the castle!"

"Problem?" Asked Choi Young, standing to carry the man, and making the man's head hide. "Deok Man, look here, Deok Man!" But the door opened and the King stepped in. The two leaders stood, and bowed to the King, who frowned at the box, curious. Choi Young turned following the King's stare and kicked the box. "Greet his Majesty!" He said loudly, making Deok Man lift his head from the small hole and bow his head, before hiding again.

"I was wondering if you were well enough for a walk, general. But what is that?"

"This, Majesty, is what happens when one insults the Suribang."

"I see." The King neared Deok Man who was wrapped in a wooden box, made out of bamboo sticks, sealed shut and without and apparent way out, Only his legs and head were visible but moving seemed painful. "Look here, WooDalChi." And Deok Man's head appearedd, bowing quickly. "Apologize quickly."

"Yes, Majesty." And with pressed lips the King signaled at the General to follow. Both the King and Do Chi left, their spirits lifted with such childish pranks, and Choi Young kicked the box again.

"You heard the King, apologize." And walking towards the door the General signaled at Choong-sik to help the man out.

.  
.

They waked through the gardens, followed closely by the WooDalChi escort and they sat on the same bridge they had sat on the day of their last outing, looking at the same direction the High doctor had stood watching them. Cho Young looked at the directions, picturing her standing there, signaling at him to smile. She'd taken a picture, or whatever it was she'd said it was called, of them. Had she known she would be leaving?

"You seem thinner than ever, General, have you been eating?"

"Yes, your majesty. I have."

"I understand Lady Choi delivers Tarak porridge to you daily."

"And forced it down my throat when I don't want it." He said, smiling. The King nodded. "I must thank you Majesty, for your kindness. I know this is all your doing. For when I was feverish, the men guarding me and the time off to heal fully before returning to battle. And before I forget the flowers her Majesty sent, please thank her in my behalf."

"Thank me for the porridge and time off, but I had no idea the Queen had sent you flowers."

"Apparently the High Doctor told her she liked Yellow Mums, so I have a big pot of flowers under my window." The King nodded, while the General looked away again. They were in comfortable silence, and Choi Young knew the King needed some advice in something, but it apparently could wait.

"When you asked me, years back, so your heart could be at peace; we were sitting right here."

"We were, majesty."

"Afterwards you told me your heart was still at peace. Is it still so?"

It took a small time for the General to answer, and when he did he gave a soft smile. "Sometimes, it stirs and reaches out; _I'm here_, it says. But I think it's because she's asking for me, probably before going to sleep."

"So each night your heart reaches out to her."

"I want to hope so."

"Hope is such an ephemeral thing."

"Then let me hold onto faith, with all my might, sir." The King took in a deep breath, not surprised yet touched, by his response.

"How can you be so positive, General? Do you, perhaps, know something we don't?"

"If I did, I would have already used it to bring back the high doctor. I'm blind, more so than all of you; and all I have left is to wait."

"So that is it."

"I'm sorry."

"This is how you draw people in." And with a smile the King stood, touching Choi Young's arm. "I will have the general of the army call in for an update of the grounds, please come so we can discuss the matter of the new unit's deployment."

"Very well sir."

"And make time later on, so we can enjoy some tea together."

"I shall."

The King turned to leave, but then smiled.

"General?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"When the High Doctor returns, let's have an outing. I would very much like to draw both of you as a wedding gift." Choi Young bowed.

"You honor me, Majesty."

And with a smile the King left.

.  
.

If there was something good about this wait was that his pledged aunt would hand him small bowls of peeled nuts. And the fresh variety not the stored ones. So popping one into his mouth, and biting he leaned on the table, and looked around himself; watching the people walk from side to side, unbothered. The crunch of the peeled nuts echoed in his mind as he watched the day roll by.

"That temper, really! Aigoo!" Called his pledged out from the kitchen. "That uncle of yours is drunk to hell! Why are you here again?"

"I don't know." He said softly, taking another of the nuts.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not right now, maybe later." She walked to sit across from him, settling a bowl of rice soup before him, and handing him one of her wooden spoons.

"Eat now, maybe later you won't be able to." He shook his head, and took the spoon. "The boys all have found ways of infiltrating the army across the river; we'll have the plans of attack in two or three days. So rest easy."

"We leave next week."

"I know, I know. Eat." And Choi Young frowned at her, digging the spoon into the rice and ate. "Your uncle has already checked the fields and they set some traps, it won't be much; but it will help. Just be mindful of poop mines." He hated those, they smelled terrible. "That's why he's so drunk."

"Out with some friends again?"

"Make sure to carry a bit of fire, or use that Ki of yours to start the party."

"I'll make sure I'm far away." He took another nut and looked away again, eyes setting on the crowd of buyers. Choong-sik arrived then, wearing his civilian clothes.

"Sir."

"Yeah." Said the man loosely, frowning and looking away. The Vice General turned, and noticed what the General had seen. The straw hat and purple-white robes. His pledge aunt also looked up and away and frowned.

Knowing that it would become for a drag and a helper at the situation, Choi Young handed Choong-sik his sword and hurried to the market. Cleaning his lips, and wide eyes never leaving the back of the woman with the straw hat. He followed, sliding between people and pushing some carts away, jumped over a boy playing, and through the thick herbal hallway, following. He lost her for a second, his heart begging to find her again, and beating loudly; he turned and could see her back again; the walking stick and pink bag crossing her back. She stopped at a particularly large herbal stand and inspected a bag of something he could not identify. Her reddish messy hair could be seen from under the hat, her pale hands and the way she moved quietly…

Behind him the Vice General followed, worried.

His hand reached forth for the woman, spinning her around…

The girl stared up at him in surprise, green eyes blinking quickly. It wasn't her. His heart fell, and his eyes dulled for a second; he gave a bow to apologize and turned, just as the Vice General reached him. Verbally the Vice General apologized to the girl and bowed, watching the General move away and in between buildings, in the darkness of the hallway he leaned against the wall, shoulders defeated as pain and longing gathered in the pit of his stomach. He breathed in deep, eyes closed tightly, and to guard him from prying eyes Choong-sik stood at the only exit, listening to his uneven breathing, then to his gasp and finally as he threw up. His coughs were laced with pain, not the physical but pain none the less. Swallowing hard Choong-sik lowered his eyes and waited.

From afar the girl did look like the High Doctor, only that she was shorter less fiery and thinner. But in hopes anything could be seen and expected; the General gasped again, sniffling and finishing whatever his body had started. The Vice General could see him caress his face, in his mind's eyes, and then pant a little for the sake of his senses, before standing tall and proud again. The whole process was sickening to the soldier, but there was nothing he could do for the General but stand guard and keep him safe while it happened.

"Vice General." Said the man in the hallway, softly. Choong-sik turned, and saw his general leaning against the wall. "Let's go back to the barracks."

"Yes sir." And still holding Choi Young's sword, the Vice General waited for the man to exit the hallway and hurry away, following closely.


	5. Chapter 5

**In The Years Imja Was Gone  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Broken

It's been a year of battles.

One after the other, he'd just been out in the field for longer than really necessary, holding battles, armies, and blood covering his armor. Again and again they would set out and go to battle in the name of the King and Country, forcing their way into new lands and freeing slaves… The whole hero thing was sometimes so tiring it drove him insane.

And he had no one to hold him and thank him for simply returning alive.

As he sat on the stool of his improvised chamber, he looked at himself in the water he was using to clean the blood from his neck and arms; Eun Soo would probably scold him for been so dirty. For having a gash on the side of his face, and for his split lip.

_Those lips are mine_, he wanted her to reason out loud, _why would you break something so precious of mine?_

But right now what he missed the most was the hug she used to give him after returning. Even when drenched in mud, blood and the heat of the battle, would she dare reach for him, pull his head against her shoulder and simply thank him for returning alive? The bottle of aspirin and the dried yellow mum glinted at the side of the bed, something so precious could not be taken to battle where it could break, and made Choi Young sigh.

"General!" Called someone, making him look up and finding the lieutenant of the army hurrying towards him, kneeling. "We have intelligence that the enemy has found a way of escaping through the river."

"Pursue them! Don't let them return alive!"

"Sir!" They had come for him because their own general had been already murdered and without leadership the campaign could not continue. Choi Young finished the task at hand, and stood; dropping the towel he used on the dark waters, and called for his Vice General.

"He'd still at the field, sir." Called Deok Man, entering the tent. "He wanted to make sure the men were returned."

"Tell him to come here as soon as he's done. Dae Man."

"Sir."

"Bring me the map." The tent where they strategized had been burned, and this improvised chamber would have to serve as headquarters.

"Yes sir!" And the boy hurried in, pulling the bent roll out of his shirt. The parchment was rolled open and Choi Young looked down at the land conquered, part of the still unconquered and the spot they were currently fighting on.

It was a really large chunk of land what they had in their grasp, but there had been a leak, at some point within the army and their plan had been revealed to the enemy; so they had to splurge the spies out and killed them, not without having loss on their own side. Breathing deep the general studied the situation. Lifted his head and looked at Dae Man.

"Can you reach them in foot? Running?"

"Yes general." Said the boy with a big smirk.

"Get the best four runners, and pursue, help the army. If they are at the river, crossing, dive in, if they crossed, then cross the river, but don't let them return alive." The battle hadn't look too good at first, but due to the constant training of the new WooDalChi recruits and that new unit the King ordered created they had prevailed. Dae Man bowed, promised to return and left quickly, doing as ordered. He looked down at the map again, and leaned over the table, closing his eyes thinking of strategy and possible outcomes…

A drop of blood landed on the paper and made him pull back and look, another landed but this time on his armor and he touched his nose; indeed his nose was bleeding, probably because of the punch he received earlier.

"Ah, hell…" and he turned away, cleaning his nosebleed and reaching for another piece of clean cloth (whatever could be called clean around a war zone).

A flaming ball of something landed on the table, cutting through cloth, wood and metal, embedding on the ground and burning the map eh was watching. Surprised, the guards hurried in, worried for the General and found him staring at the ball of fire, frowning. "General! This way, come out!"

The back of his hand pressing his face, he was pulled, but instead of following he pulled free, reaching forward and grabbed the bottle of aspirin, and then followed. With the provisional camp for the General burned down they were forced to camp out in the wilderness. The general was sorrier for having lost the map than the encampment and settled under a tree, getting comfortable. Deok Man arrived at the scene, followed by the Vice General, and they both made sure their general was fine.

"We'll be returning to the capital soon anyway. This will make traveling easier."

"How so?"

"We don't have to carry anything more than ourselves." And turning he asked for water.

.  
.

The army returned to capital, where festivities and happiness was palpable in the air, making the men feel wearier than they already were. Choi Young had been able to find a horse in the mess and still alive and well he brought it back as part of the captured bounty; it wasn't usual for him to do such things but left with nothing but the armors on their backs they were forced to ransack the enemy camp.

The people watched them pass by, some cheering and crying out to them, while others moved quietly through the streets, the marching army opening the road for the travelers and carriers of goods behind them. Choi Young watched the people wondering if they even understood why they were doing these battles for, or if they even care they did, and decided that such thoughts were depressing; he would leave those to the King he was much better at thinking. The horse was lead quietly down the gates of the castle and the tall doors opened, revealing the guards and moving soldiers, the maidens and servants, the wide gardens and above all the refreshing breeze of home.

The men were chatting among themselves, happy to finally be home, and the general dismissed them quickly; dismounting. His feet ached, his whole body was numb, and he just wanted to get a warm bath and catch up with his sleeping.

An amazingly enough he managed, yet as he woke up the next day he wondered how badly the King would take it out on him.

The first to arrive at his quarters was his aunt; Lady Choi looked him over, found him (overall) not harmed and sighed. "You Punk! You went to sleep without greeting the King yesterday!"

"I was told not to come into the court room, till later today. Don't worry too much."

"I'm not worried." She said sternly, making him smile and stand from bed, shedding the sheets. He walked by her, doing something he had not done since his early teenage years; having been taller than her since then he passed by her, leaned slightly down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying." And picking the small stack of clothes he had prepared earlier he walked out of the room for a well-deserved bath.

.  
.

The Court was quiet as he stepped into the large room; the advisors had all left for the day and while he was usually at his office handling such matters, the King rested over the throne, reading some parchments and frowning sligly at their content. Choi Young gave a bow, hearing the man chuckle; and lifted.

"General! So good to see you back!"

"Majesty, I've come to bid you good morning."

"Please come closer."

"Yes Majesty." And standing, Choi Young fixed the suddenly very large robes and belt, and walked to stand beside the King.

"I have heard most of the reports and in all I found the instance of the fireball falling over your tent. How is it you came back alive?" He asked, quickly and curious, while finishing the parchment he was working on. It was a really good question, and for now he had no answer.

"I am at loss as well, sir."

"Well I'm glad you are still with us. How would I explain to the High Doctor if you weren't where when she came back?" Choi Young gave a thankful bow of his head. "I have decided on this: and there is no other way you can convince me otherwise." Said the King, stamping the seal of the King of Goryeo and handing the roll to Do Chi, who handed him a blue and gray roll. "This is long overdue and with such a simple personality I've struggled in the pros and cons, but alas I found myself in a mess for a while…"

"I don't understand Majesty." And the King handed Choi Young the gray roll, standing.

"I don't expect you would deny me the little joy of giving you a gift, even less in your birthday." And the man rounded the desk, been followed by Choi Young, who had not opened the roll. "I am quite adamant in giving it to you, so please enjoy it."

"Majesty you need give me nothing."

"Take it." Said the King, stopping his walk and turning to Choi Young, who bowed. "With my and the Queen's best wishes. She has arranged everything."

"For what?"

"Read the roll, General." And with that the King left the court room.

Choi Young sighed, undid the seal wrapping the roll together and unfolded the roll. It was nicely done, in the strokes the King could produce, and it touched the general; why would the king bother with such matters? It was only a gift. Choi Young Read and his eyes widened.

And what a gift!

"Majesty, I think you've got this wrong!"

Fighting was futile with the King that morning, so still carrying the roll and his sword, Choi Young walked slowly towards the barracks. His aunt found him at some point and probably spoke to him but he could not hear anything. He made it to his room, sat on the stool and set the roll over the table, unfolding it to prying eyes unable to produce coherent thought. Both Dae Man and Lady Choi leaned forward; after reading the boy started to stutter, and the woman sat beside her nephew.

"So as a gift for all your victories…"

"Yes…"

"I… I.I..I… the…"

"The King has given you the house of the Prince of the Court."

"Did you know about this and didn't tell me or you couldn't tell me? Because I understand it was the queen who settled everything."

"I chose the color patterns." And leaning back on his hand and the nearby wall, Choi Young groaned. "Now it's a beautiful house Young-ah, and besides you didn't expect to stay in this room married to the High Doctor, did you?"

"She did like that house."

"She liked the…" Started Young, startled, but then stopped, groaning and turning away. "I can't return it even if I wanted to; the king has already made it clear. So I might as well take a look at it, right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**In The Years Imja Was Gone  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Fixed

Indeed the house had changed.

No longer was that heaviness settling on every corner, or the odd decorations and the millions of trinkets everywhere; it was a wide open space full of gardens and lovely looking paths. The colors had not changed, but the furniture had; probably that's what his aunt had meant when she choose the color patters. There were more greens and blues, less red and more yellow and pink. Choi Young brought Dae Man to tour the house; finding all the rooms well lit the furniture in place and the large gardens in full bloom.

There was a small pagoda, with a pond below, wrapped around with yellow mums.

He sat there, looking ahead, at some unknown point, while the Suribang finally made an appearance and looked at the house as hell, liking it very well. Dae Man spoke to the boys, while his pledged aunt and uncle strolled through the thick gardens.

"Daejang?" Asked Dae Man, nearing him quietly.

"What do you think?"

"It's much better than before, even more so without the weir guy around."

There was even a herbal room at one of the sides of the house. "Right?" He asked Dae Man, eyes still lost somewhere between a dream and reality. His aunt had been right; he wouldn't want to keep the High Doctor trapped within the barracks for the rest of their lives, but this house… would she approve of it?

"Can you live here alone, sir?"

Could he?

Ruffling the boy's hair he stood, and walked out of the pagoda, looking around. Dae Man quickly followed. "Do you have somewhere else to live beside the barracks?"

"No sir, I don't."

"Then this is your home also." He said without looking at the boy.

If the king had given him a house, he would make a home out of it, so when the Eun Soo arrived she would have a place to nest and pull him along with her. Why would he keep a quiet flower blooming in a bare and deserted terrain, when here she could become so much more? With her herbal room, a pagoda to drag him to, a room to rest more comfortably?

Every night she would ask _Are you there?_

And every night he would answer _I am here._

He halted suddenly, and was forced to suppress his smile. Dae Man asked him if everything was alright, and the man squinted his eyes because of the sudden brightness that invaded his soul, "I have a good feeling about this year, Dae Man." He said, quickly, and resumed his walk. "Pledged aunt, do you have some of that soup?"

.  
.

A sudden thought scared him.

He'd been sleeping peacefully, dreaming of his own heart, when he turned and saw Eun Soo; standing there. She wore the clothes he'd brought her with from the Heavens, and had her bag dangling from her shoulder. She neared him, touching his cheek and smiling.

_ Thank you for everything. I am grateful._ And finally she turned and left, Choi Young couldn't follow, because he could not move. She walked into the darkness that was quickly gathering around him, silence and stillness enveloping his heart. His world froze over again, and his body became colder than the ice Ki Cheon had used to freeze him with; and there was no hope. Then her voice whispered: _But I was never real_.

He woke up with a deep gasp, eyes widening as he did so, and was suddenly frozen in bed, unable to move out of fear.

Why would she come to her dreams? Only dead people came to his dreams.

Was he probably losing faith in her return?

Unable to return to sleep he stood, and walked over to the small slit of an opening the tent offered. The battle had been gruesome, the injured many, he himself sported a gash to his shoulder, and the men were tired. They had set up the small camp to sleep and gather their strength; they had won another chunk of land for Goryeo and deserved to rest. There had been some merriment for a while, but the camp had settled into silence; the Vice General had the first watch, and so Choi Young put on his armor, gathered his sword and exit the tent, walking over to the post the man had set.

"Daejang."

"Go rest."

"I'm alright, you rest sir." And sighing the General stood beside his companion. "Sir?"

"Choong-sik,"

"Yes."

"You do remember the High Doctor, do you?"

"Yes, of course. She's a character not easy to forget." The man watched the general after answering, and frowned slightly. "Is something wrong, sir?"

He could not tell the man he felt fear but he turned, and nodded. "Have I waited too long?"

"No. It's been merely a measly four years." That had the general chuckling. "Sir, if your faith is wavering, let it be steeled with this thought: She is real, she is returning." Choi Young said nothing, allowing the words to sink.

He turned, and slapped the man's shoulder. "Go rest, I'll stand guard." And following the order, Choong-sik bowed and left, but not before turning to gaze at the general in worry.

Was his faith so little that it was already wavering?

.  
.

Choi Young was called in to visit the Queen and greet her properly. After all since the battle started he had not visited the Queen. Why was he even in need of visiting the Queen? Taking a deep breath he followed his aunt to the door, was announced and asked to come in, and he did so; followed by the female warriors and his aunt.

"Majesty, General Choi Young." Said Lady Choi, as the man bowed.

"General, so good to see you. Please, sit down."

He hesitated for a second, the last time she asked him to sit she'd checked his temperature. But right now it was very little consequence; she would not touch him. So he sat, and set his sword beside the chair. "I wanted to ask if the house and all the furniture were to your liking." She started, obviously curious.

"Yes, Majesty, I liked them very much."

"Lady Choi told me you at first were apprehensive of taking the land." And his eyes surfed the air to find his aunt, who shrugged her shoulders, and took in a deep breath.

"Only out of courtesy, madam."

"The King was more than happy to give you the house, and it is nothing compared to all you have given us." And the Queen served the tea, showing off her amazing skills at the art. She set the cup before the man, and smiled. "Please drink." He gave a bow and took the simple cup, tasting the brew.

It was the best tea he tasted in a very, very long time.

"I hope to be served tea at your place, when the High Doctor returns."

"You and the King will be more than welcome, Majesty."

"I pray every day for her safe return, and hope she is well and healthy wherever she is." He remained quiet. "To be able to do so one must have an unwavering faith, like the pillars of the house you now have, strong and powerful; that would last through a lifetime. So even if you are to wait for her forever, do so with a quiet and faithful heart. The more you trust in your faith, the sooner we'll have her here."

There was a knock on the door, and the King was announced. They both stood, Choi Young moving out of the path of sight so the man could get a good look at his wife once he entered, and bowed. The King entered, smiling.

"I heard from Do chi that Choi Young was here and decided to come and interrupt your tea; why not have lunch together, all three of us?"

"I like very much the idea, Majesty."

"General?"

"You honor me with such invitation, sir."

"Then let us go." And waiting for the Queen to stand beside him, the King did not move forward. She smiled and gave a knowing smile at the general and moved, both royals moving forward, the general following and then the escorts.

Was his faith so little, and so obvious, that even the Queen wanted to make it grow?

_Was his faith the reason she was kept away?_ The thought frightened his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**In The Years Imja Was Gone  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt: Paper

A fourth year, a fourth return with empty hands.

Instead of sitting in his office he walked to his bed and sat, staring at the far wall; he didn't stay there long, but he rested his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a longer while.

Was this because of his faith?

Yet he waited four years, he'd trusted her return; why was he left the simple memories of bittersweet fighting, the warmth of her hand against his kisses and the simple knowledge of her return? Didn't he deserve something more? At least a promise of her return, or a kiss?

A simple look?

Anger flared in his body, warming it up; his hand reached forward and grabbing the first thing he could find shattered a vase with flowers against the far wall, then the chair was thrown over and some other pieces of furniture, when he reached for the pillow to rip into pieces, because his anger was yet to be vented and in desperation…

The paper caught his attention.

He'd seen it a hundred times, a million times; to know that her soft fingers had graced such puny item made his heart shrink and his callused fingers reached for it. Unfolding it, he sat on bed, while the door opened and revealed Deok Man and the Vice General, who looked around in surprise at all the destruction done in less than a minute. The numbers were large, some crossed over, only the last number uncovered with the thick cross of ink.

"Sir."

Why was he so desperate? Had she not traced these crossed while waiting for death, marking every hour of very day? Hadn't she cherished every moment because she was by his side? Even while standing before the valley of shadow and death… _There was sunlight filtering because he was there_… His eyes turned across the room, where the small pots she'd left there were still there, and the bottle of aspiring among them; a small shrine to her existence.

"Sir what happened here?"

Choi Young didn't answer, but turned slightly to the man his mind wild with thought of darkness and desperation. He didn't speak, worrying his men, and lowered his sight to the paper in hand. Only the last number was uncrossed, probably for some unfair reason.

_I've cross the bridge of time, I've cross the heart of men with my sword and it took a woman, untamable and fierce, to cross all those same things and with nothing but her words. I have met my match and I have lost utterly and terribly so; then if she is away what must I do to retrieve her? _

Even if you are to wait for her forever, do so with a quiet and faithful heart.

The words the Queen had left in his heart echoed loudly, and seemed to open a path unseen for him.

_ This number is for you to cross. Let it be the last year you return with empty hands. _And daring to damage something he cherish so much, and item left as a relic from Hwata, Choi Young reached forward and with the brush, dipped in the ink well he kept over the desk, crossed the number.

.  
.

Author's Ramblings: I am aware of people asking for a next chapter: well I'm sad to say this story ends here. Yes I know, many want to read about her return and such… then go on to my next story Less Than A Hundred Years, everything else is there. Thank you for reading, and be sure to review!


End file.
